pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Rikka Kagamiboshi
|katakana = 鏡星リッカ |romaji = Kagamiboshi Rikka |age = 15 |Species = Human |gender = Female |hair color = Dark Blue |eye color = Gold (right) Red (left) |home = |occupation = Idol Designer Student |brand = Holic Trick |type = Cool |manager = Mana |seiyuu = Chinami Nishimura |singer = Nanase from AIKATSU☆STARS! |birthday = January 21}} is a Cool-type idol who prefers the brand Holic Trick. She is a 9th grader at Paprika Private Academy and PriPara Idol Academy. She is MidnightManacchi's first character. Appearance Outside of PriPara, she has long, dark blue, waist-length hair with a braid going across the top of her head. She has heterochromia iridium, making her right eye gold and her left eye red. She wears glasses. Inside PriPara, her hair is shorter and is stylised into a thick braid that rests on her left shoulder which is tied at the ends by two small amethysts. She also loses her glasses. Personality Rikka is a calm and quiet girl, but can be sociable at times. She tends to spend her time studying or reading a book, and sometimes can be found helping others with club activities or schoolwork. She appears to be elegant and a perfect student, but in truth she is very shy and sometimes finds it hard to approach people. She aspires to be a designer like her mother and can often be found sketching coord designs, but has trouble expressing these feelings due to her shy nature. After undergoing PriPara Change she becomes more confident and outgoing. History As a child, Rikka loved fashion and designing. Growing up in her mother's clothing store, she adored her mother's designs and dreamt of becoming a designer like her, startig to design clothes for her dolls at home. However, due to her shy nature, she wasn't able to tell anyone about this. One day after school, Rikka came across Sophie in Fancy Mode in the schoolyard. She approached her and Sophie asked her to help her to get to Prism Stone and PriPara so she could perform and meet up with her sister. Reluctantly, Rikka helped Sophie to get to Prism Stone, where Sophie asked Rikka to come to PriPara with her. Initially refusing because she didn't have her PriTicket, she found it in her notebook shortly after and was half-forcefully dragged into PriPara by Sophie and Meganee. There she met Cosmo and after finally finding the courage to tell people about her dream, was offered a job to help Cosmo designing coords for Holic Trick. After thinking it through, she agreed as she saw it as a chance to fulfil her designing dream. Significant Coords *Nightmare Amethyst Coord (Casual) *Nightmare Holic Trick Cyalume Coord (Cyalume) *Super Cyalume Rikka Coord (Super Cyalume) *European Countess Coord (Unit Coord) Relationships *Iona Kawamichi :Rikka and Iona are childhood friends and have known each other for many years. They are also teammates in YoNaKa no Nadeshiko. *Yozora Shizumori :Rikka and Yozora are teammates in YoNaKa no Nadeshiko. *Cosmo Hojo :Cosmo is Rikka's mentor in PriPara whom Rikka greatly looks up to. She works with Cosmo in designer coords for Holic Trick. *Mana :Mana is Rikka's manager in PriPara and they get along well. Trivia *Her mother owns a clothing store called RubyS. *She is a bad liar. More TBA maybe idk Category:MidnightManacchi Category:Unmei Challenge Category:ParaPri 2016 Category:ParaPri Category:Female Category:Human Category:Idol Category:Student Category:Cool Idol Category:Holic Trick User Category:Original Characters Category:ParaPrincess